A room temperature-curable composition comprising a polyoxyalkylene polymer having a silicon-containing group (hereinafter referred to also as a “reactive silicon group”) having a hydroxyl group or a hydrolyzable group bound to a silicon atom and capable of crosslinking by forming a siloxane bond has widely been used in sealing materials, coating materials, adhesives, filling materials, surface treating materials for concrete or the like, putty materials, damping materials, acoustic insulating materials and the like for use in architecture, civil engineering, industrial usage and the like in which an epoxy resin or a polyurethane resin was used in the past (refer to, for example, Patent Document 1).
However, a curable composition comprising a reactive silicon group-containing polyoxyalkylene polymer has been problematic in that since the surface after curing still remains tacky for a long period of time, dust and oose adhere after coating to make the surface dirty.
Regarding the surface tackiness of the composition comprising such a reactive silicon group-containing polyoxyalkylene polymer, a method of improvement by addition of an amine, an amide, an alcohol or a fatty acid ester having a melting point of from 10° C. to 200° C. has been proposed (Patent Document 2). However, this method has been problematic in that with these substances, an effect is insufficient, strength is decreased, adhesion to adherend is impaired, and so forth.
Moreover, the foregoing improving agents have posed problems that when an amount of the improvers is small, it takes much time for tackiness to disappear, and that when the amount thereof is increased, the time for disappearance of tackiness is shortened but a large amount of a white powder (carbonates) is separated out on a surface of a cured product to impair appearance.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent No. 1396791
Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 9-100408